Themes
Themes are the basis of YoWorld furniture and clothing items. The first theme releases weren't made until July 2008, approximately two months after the game's initial unveiling on May 8, 2008. Currently, hundreds of themes have been released within the game over the course of its history. Space2011.png SouthernRomance.png CityofLove.png Ny2012.png Xm11.png Disco11.png 3M13.png FF13.png GE13 1.png RC13 1.png EAW13.png Broadway13.png Themes are released on a regular basis, and feature clothing items, furniture, pets, houses, and various other assets for players to purchase and enjoy using YoCoins and YoCash. Themes also leave stores from time to time to make room for new themes. Themes can be based on holidays, movies, lifestyles, slice-of-life, fantasy, science fiction, etc. Theme Types All Themes Below, we have a list of every theme that has ever existed in the history of YoWorld. You can click on the theme to learn more about it. There are also tabs to view the list of themes under that respective year. type=search placeholder=Search for a theme width=30 buttonlabel=Try exact match searchbuttonlabel=Search for theme break=no Start of Game= There were five (5) different themes when the game first began on May 8, 2008. All of them only consisted of furniture items. |-| 2008= There were a total of twenty-two (22) themes released in the year of 2008. 2008 statistics: *16 Regular Themes *4 Holiday Themes *2 Seasonal Themes Top ↑ |-| 2009= There were a total of twenty-four (24) themes released in the year of 2009. 2009 statistics: *13 Regular Themes *8 Holiday Themes *1 Special Theme *2 Seasonal Themes Top ↑ |-| 2010= There were a total of thirty-three (33) themes released in the year of 2010. 2010 statistics: *11 Regular Themes *12 Holiday Themes *7 Special Themes *3 Seasonal Themes Top ↑ |-| 2011= There were a total of thirty-five (35) themes released in the year of 2011. 2011 statistics: *15 Regular Themes *15 Holiday Themes *3 Special Themes *2 Mini Themes Top ↑ |-| 2012= There were a total of thirty-six (36) themes released in the year of 2012. 2012 statistics: *13 Regular Themes *12 Holiday Themes *3 Special Themes *8 Mini Themes Top ↑ |-| 2013= There were a total of twenty-nine (29) themes released in the year of 2013. 2013 statistics: *9 Regular Themes *8 Holiday Themes *2 Special Themes *10 Mini Themes Top ↑ |-| 2014= There were a total of eighteen (18) themes released the year of 2014. 2014 statistics: *2 Regular Themes *9 Holiday Themes *3 Special Themes *1 Seasonal Theme *3 Mini Themes Top ↑ |-| 2015= There were a total of forty-two (42) themes released in the year of 2015. 2015 statistics: *9 Regular Themes *16 Holiday Themes *12 Special Themes *4 Seasonal Themes *1 Mini Theme Top ↑ |-| 2016= There were a total of fifty (50) themes released in 2016. 2016 statistics: *10 Regular Themes *22 Holiday Themes *12 Special Themes *2 Seasonal Themes *4 Mini Themes Top ↑ |-| 2017= There were a total of thirty-eight (38) themes released in 2017. 2017 statistics: *10 Regular Themes *18 Holiday Themes *5 Special Themes *4 Seasonal Themes *1 Mini Theme Top ↑ |-| 2018= At the moment there are a total of five (5) themes released in 2018. 2018 statistics: *3 Regular Themes *1 Holiday Theme *1 Special Theme Top ↑ General Theme Statistics Category:Game Information Category:Themes